sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Βουλγαρίας
Ηγεμόνες Βουλγαρίας Rulers of Bulgaria This is a list of Bulgarian monarchs from the earliest historical records to 1946, when the monarchy in the country was abolished. Early Bulgarian rulers are believed to have used the title Khan (see Bulgar society for more details), later possibly kniaz, and still later the title tsar. According to Djagfar tarikhy (a 17th century Volga Bulgar source which is widely suspected to be a hoax and is generally not used in historical research), the earliest Bulgar leaders bore the title of baltavar, i.e. the Turkic "Elteber", a viceroy, known from the Chinese annals by its Chinese equivalent "Sylifa" and documented in the 10-th century by Al-Masoudi as a title used among the Dagestani Bulgars. The title Elteber or its variations like Ilutwer, Ilutver was recorded between the North Caucasian Huns, and Yiltawar or İltäbär (ibn Fadlan) in the Volga Bulgaria. The title tsar was first adopted and used in Bulgaria by Simeon I following a decisive victory over the Byzantine Empire in 913. It was also used by all of Simeon I's successors until the fall of Bulgaria under Ottoman rule in 1396 . After Bulgaria's liberation from the Ottomans in 1878, its first monarch Alexander I adopted the title kniaz, but as complete independence was officially proclaimed under his successor Ferdinand in 1908, the title was changed to tsar again. Tsar was used by Ferdinand and later by his heir Boris III until the abolition of monarchy in 1946. Note: before reaching the historical rulers (see below), the Nominalia of the Bulgarian khans mention two legendary or semi-legendary rulers who are described as having lived for centuries: Avitokhol (sometimes identified as Attila the Hun, 300 years) and Irnik (sometimes identified as Attila's son Ernakh, 150 years), as well as a regent, Gostun (2 years). List of Bulgarian rulers (632-1946) Great Bulgaria (632-681) The Dulo clan (first reign, 605-753) At times, the reign in the Bulgar lands was split. *Kubrat (605 - 665) over Onogunduri *Batbayan (665 - 668) over Onogunduri First Bulgarian Empire (681-1018) The Ukil clan (753-766) The Ugain clan (766-803) Krum's dynasty, or possibly a second reign of the Dulo clan (803-997) |- |align="center"| Πρεσιανός ||align="center"|Presian||align="center"| 836||align="center"|852 |- |align="center"| Βόρις Α'||align="center"|Boris I||align="center"| 852||align="center"|889 (died on 2 May 907) |- |align="center"| Βλαδίμηρος ||align="center"|Vladimir||align="center"| 889||align="center"|893 |- |align="center"|Συμεών Α'||align="center"|Simeon I the Great||align="center"| 893||align="center"|27 May 927 |- |align="center"|Πέτρος Α'||align="center"|Peter I||align="center"| 27 May 927||align="center"|969 (died on 30 January 970) |- |align="center"|Βόρις Β' ||align="center"|Boris II||align="center"| 969||align="center"|971 |- |align="center"|Ρωμανός||align="center"|Roman I||align="center"| 976||align="center"|997 (simultaneously with Samuil 976 - 997) |} House of Comitopuli (976-1018) Byzantine rule (1018-1186) Second Bulgarian Empire (1186-1395/1422) House of Asen (1186-1280) House of Terter (first reign, 1280-1292) House of Smilets (1292-1298) Mongol monarch in Bulgaria (1298-1300) House of Terter (second reign, 1300-1323) House of Shishman (1323-1396/1422) Ottoman rule (1396/1422-1878) Kingdom of Bulgaria (1878-1946) House of Battenberg (1879-1886) House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (1887-1946) Death of the Bulgarian monarchs Κατάλογος Raex First Bulgar Kingdom DULO-Asparukh Asparukh 681-702 Tervel 702-718 Tovirem 718-725 Sevar 725-740 VOKIL Kormisos 740-756 OUKIL Vinech 756-762 OUGAIN Telech 762-765 OUKIL Sabin 765 d. 767 OUGAIN Magan (or Pagan) 765 d. 772 OUKIL Sabin (restored) 765-767 Romar (or Umar) 767 OUGAIN Toktu 767-772 with... Tavkhan Bayan 767- ? Magan (or Pagan) (restored) 772 Telerig 772-777 Kardam 777-803 DULO-Kuber Krum 803-814 Dukum 814 Chok (or Tsok) 814-816 with... Ditsen 814-816 Omortag 816-831 Malamir 831-836 Presijan I 836-852 Boris I 852-889 In 864 Boris and his closest associates were baptized, making Bulgaria a Christian state. After considerable turbulence in compelling his people to accept the new faith (52 boyars were executed in the course of conversions), Boris' innovations created a favorable environment for the development of Old Church Slavonic, and the Glagolitic and Cyrillic alphabets (invented by Thessalonian missionaries, Ct. Cyril and St. Methodius) as the mediums of expression for the new ideas. Bulgaria under the last Dulos became the first center of Slavonic letters and culture. ---- Vladimir Pakate 889-893 Simeon I the Great 893-927 Peter I 927-969 Boris II 969-971 d. 977: opposed by... RURIKOVICH Svyatoslav (Prince of Kiev 945-972) 969-971 To Byzantine Empire 971-976 KOMITOPUL David 976-987 with... Moses 976-987 and... Aaron 976-987 and... Samuel 976-1014 Gabriel Rodomir 1014-1015 John (a) Vladislav 1015-1018 Presijan II 1018 To Byzantine Empire 1018-1185 The following individuals led revolts against Byzantine authority, some of them using the title of Tsar. Ivats Tihomir John (b) Vladimir Peter II Delyan (son of Gabriel Rodomir) 1040-1041 with... Alusian (son of John Vladislav) 1040-1041 Peter III (Constantine Bodin) 1072 George (a) Voitech. 1072-1073 Second Bulgarian Kingdom ASEN Peter IV 1185-1187 d. 1197 (John (I)) Asen I the Strong 1187-1196 Peter IV (restored 1196 - 1197 John (II) Kalojan 1197-1207 (Boris IIa) Boril 1207-1218 John (III) Asen II 1218-1241 Under Mongol vassalage 1241-1299 Koloman I 1241-1246 Michael II 1246-1256 Koloman II 1256 RURIKOVICH Michael (IIb) of Galitzia 1256-1257 d. 1269 ASEN Constantine I 1258-1277 Unknown (John (IIIa)) Ivajlo 1277-1279 ASEN John (IV) Asen III 1279-1280 TERTER George I 1280-1292 SMILECH Smilech 1292-1298 John (V) 1298-1299 NOGAI Chaka the Usurper 1299 TERTER Theodore Svyatoslav 1300-1321 George II 1321-1323 SISHMAN Michael III 1323-1330 John (VI) Stephen 1330-1331 John (VII) Alexander 1331-1371 with... Michael (IV) Asen 1336-1354 and... John (VIII) Stracimir (at Vidin from 1356) 1336-1396 with... To the Ottoman Empire.............................1371-1683 Constantine II 1371-1396 and... Voislav Michael (V) Svyatoslav John (IX) (at Tyrnovo) 1371-1395 and... Alexander 1371-1395 Ottoman Walis (Governors) of Vidin Unknown number of Ottoman Pashas Vidin district to Austria 1683-1690 To the Ottoman Empire 1690-1908 Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βουλγαρία *Βούλγαροι Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *